titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien "Inyro" Gatling
Appearance :Damien has an athletic build and sports white, medium-length hair. Clothing :Damien is normally seen wearing a sleeveless black top, long black jeans, and black boots. Though he has no formal uniform, he has specific items he refuses to wear, namely, masks; he feels that masks violate his person. Personality :Damien is somewhat of a rebel. He does what he wants, when he wants, and answers to absolutely no one. He is very adventurous and loves to make a stand. He shows that he's not really a hostile person, once you get to know him. He plays by nobody’s rules, always being the first to act. He lives by his way and won't let anyone tell him otherwise. He's kind on the inside, but that's only if you get to know him. Powers and Abilities Aeromancy :Damien's control with wind is nearly flawless. He still needs much practice to master it completely, but he can use it very well. He is able to do three spells with his power: *Gust--He can blow a powerful wind from his mouth. *Twister--With a wave of his hand, a strong current is released. *Vortex--A simple wave of his hand results in him being able to trap his rival in a swirling gust of wind. Weaknesses :Damien is a lover of sweets. He will eat whatever sweet he can get his hand on, whether it be cake, chocolate, or even ice cream. Especially ice cream. :Girls are another of Damien's biggest weaknesses. He is a player. If he spots a girl he thinks is hot, he will go to her in an instant. Some say it's a curse, he calls it a dream. :He also takes huge issue with authority figures of any kind. He will not listen to them for his life. Not a police officer, not a doctor, not a lawyer, no one with any authority over him. Other Abilities :Using his power over wind, Damien can shift the currents, allowing him to glide in the air. Relationships Family :Not much is known about Damien's family, as he rarely talks about them. This is especially true of Damien's relationship with his mother, Rose. There is no information on how Rose reacted to her son becoming involved with gangs and crime, nor what she did when Damien was arrested in their front lawn; however, her lack of intervention in this matter could be due to the fact that Damien's father had taken care of that situation relatively quickly, leaving little for Rose to do in the first place. :Damien and his father, however, clearly have a complicated relationship. Though Damien's father was quick to jump in and bail his son out of prison when Damien was arrested, Damien's father threw him out of the house for a month as punishment. Damien held this against his father, laughing at his father's hypocrisy when his father was imprisoned for beating Damien's mother only two months later.Damien's Bio, History :It's hard to say if Damien holds his mother's death against his father and resents him even more for it. And though it is impossible to know for sure if the domestic violence had gone on for any length of time before the incident that resulted in Rein Gatling's incarceration... or if that violence had been unleashed on both Rose and Damien... the fact remains that Damien considered the gangs he hung around with as a child to be more safe than his own family. Local Gangs :The local gangs were Damien's only real "family" and his few friends. He felt safe with them, far safer than with his own family; so it made perfect sense that he would become so attached to the gang members that he came to know so well. However, it did get him into trouble, including one incident that resulted in him committing his first crime... and subsequently being arrested in his own front yard. History Backstory ---- :Damien was born in a part of the city with a lot of crime. He grew up around gangs, befriending a few of them. He became attached to these gangs over his life and found himself more safe with them than his own family. :His first crime as a gang member was taking something from a local store. It was a bottle of soda. The police chased him down to his house where he was taken down in his front lawn. His father came out and got him bailed out, but he wasn't allowed in the house after that for a month. Two months later, Damien found out that his father attacked his mother and was jailed for the crime. Damien went to visit and laughed in his father's face. His mother died from the attack a few weeks later. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Aeromancers Category:Flyers Category:Titans Together